Man lever bara en gång – eller,110303
by smargden
Summary: Som titeln skvallrar om verkar vår kära Harry ha dött - igen. . . . . Edit 2011-03-03
1. Kap 1 Den andra döden

**Man lever bara en gånge – eller **

By Smargden

1 Den andra döden 

2 Uppvaknandet 

3 Mot GB-land 

4 Mot Hogwarts 

5 Vägen till slutet 

* Ende * 

Edit: 2010-01-20, 2010-02-28, 2010-03-07; 2010-04-20 2010-10-07; 2011-01-16; 2011-03-03

**1 Den andra döden**

Harry var inte ens sex år när han upplevde den värsta misshandeln han någonsin varit med om. Han var på gränsen till att dö, faktiskt så dog han också och var död några minuter. Det fick alla hans "spärrar" att lossna och brytas upp, liksom alla områdesskydd som hade satts upp att falla samman. Men även horcruxet kom på att kroppen hade dött så den hade inget annat val än att försvinna. Skriket som horcruxet gav ifrån sig misstolkade Vernon och Petunia som att det var Harry som skrek ut sin egen död. Och han var just inte mer än "död" för dem heller, han var faktiskt mer död än medvetslös.

Det fick Vernon att vira in honom i en filt, för att hans blod inte ska smeta ner i bilen. Vernon körde iväg och dumpade "liket av Harry" vid vägkanten en dryg timmes körning bort från Privet Drive.

—

En utsvulten och illa medfaren Harry Potter vaknade av att något föll på honom, ungefär samtidigt som han fick en dusch av något blött över sig.

I gryningsljustet såg han att det var ett litet djur, som blödde från ett stort sår. Han hörde en bil som försvann på avstånd, och hungern drev honom att dricka av blodet. Efter att ha svalt några svälj kom åter tröttheten över honom.

Nästa gång han vaknade kände han sig avsevärt mycket bättre, så mindes han, och vid sidan av honom fanns den döda kaninen eller om det var en hare, men han visste att den inte hade varit död så länge, blodet var fortfarande inte torkat så det kunde inte vara alltför länge.

Skinnet var redan uppspräckt, och det behövdes inte så mycket kraft för att riva upp det ännu mer, och på så sätt kom han åt att äta av dess kött. Det var det mest näringsriktiga han hade ätit på flera år — han riktigt kände hur kraftigt det var. Då hans mage inte var anpassad för stora portioner behövde han inte mycket förrän det var fullt där. I hans utmattade tillstånd behövde magen nu all hans kraft, därför försvann han åter in i en det som var mer dvala än sömn.

—

Nu hörde han röster . . . . " du måste tro på det jag säger, den här pojken är ingen vanlig pojke. Om vi tar han till något sjukhus så kommer de att tvinga ur honom vem som har gjort honom illa. Det kommer att ge dem klart var han är, och någon kanske fullföljer och lyckas döda honom. Det var inte ens fem år sedan, som han blev populär, i vissa kretsar, och hatad av andra — inflytelserika personer dessutom. Nej, han behöver ett hem, som ingen annan vet om. Har du något emot om jag tar hand om det?"

Harry valde nu att fortsätta vara stilla, det gav mest information förstod han.

"Vi kan inte ta med han in på station — han ser inte så skadad ut, som vi först trodde. Vad kan ha hänt honom?"

"Det jag tror, är att han blivit misshandlad och dumpad. Sannolikt i tron att han var död. Som du vet går min tjänst hos er ut om två veckor, med det åker jag hem till Sverige igen, tar jag med honom, så kan jag skydda honom. Och dessutom förklara för honom vem han egentligen är, när han blir lite äldre."

"Så du vet vem han är?"

"Inte så att jag _känner_ honom, men jag vet vad som hände hans föräldrar och honom, så jo jag vet." När hon sa det hade hon sin högra hand på sin kollegas axel, samtidigt som hon såg in i hans ögon. Så fortsatte hon. "_Det är bäst om jag tar hand om honom_. _Vi kör förbi hemma hos mig så går jag in med honom medan du väntar innan vi far tillbaks och avslutar passet_."

Så blev det också. Harry förstod att det var bäst för honom att fortsätta som att han inte vaknade.

—

Dagarna gick, och tystnaden om Harrys försvinnande var solid. Albus Dumbledore hade förstått att något drastiskt hade hänt Harry Potter, för alla hans _mobiler_ som skulle indikera Harrys tillstånd hade slutat fungera, likaså slutade all hans post att komma in.

Besöket på Nr 4 Privet Drive hade förfärat honom, men nu behövde han snabbt göra det han länge hade planerat till senare.

—

"Rektor Dumbledore, vad kan vi göra för dig idag?" Undrade den goblin som Dumbledore hade vänt sig till på Gringotts.

"Jag har anledning att misstänka att unge herr Potter har avlidit, och jag tänkte gå igenom familjens tillgodohavanden."

"Ja, även vi har den signalen, men då det är under utredning, så är alla tillgångar frysta, och etablissemanget hanteras nu av oss för att inte förfallet som initierades av dig ska få fortsätta, dessutom är allt är under utredning. Vi har anledning att misstänka att någon har bestulit unge herr Potter under en längre tid. Lite mer än 15 miljoner har tagits därifrån under förhållanden som inte kan vara annat är stöld. Därför är allt under lupp, och inga andra har något att göra med det."

"Jag är utsedd till handläggare av familjen intill Unge Harry blir myndig. Så ni kan inte hindra mig."

"Visst kan vi det, tidigare hade du berett dig tillgång till familjens tillgångar genom er maktapparat, men i samband med unge Potters död, kan du inte hävda att du sköter hans tillgångar. Och dödsbot, har du inget med att göra. Ett litet förslag bara, betala snabbt tillbaks 30'473'038 galleons, vilket är det dubbla beloppet du har bestulit familjen på, samt 56'980 till oss — för våra _omkostnader_, så kan vi avsluta _den_ utredningen. Om tre dagar lämnar vi över våra resultat till Fru Bones på ministeriet, som du vet kan det bli tiofalt istället för dubbelt. Ha en bra dag herr Dumbledore."

Albus Dumbledore lämnade Gringotts mycket upprörd, mer än 30 miljoner, han hade inga sådana summor att betala. Han hade räknat med att ha tillgång till Potters pengar och kunde inte förstå vad som hade gått snett.

—

Saker hände, även på ministeriet. Amelia Bones blev kallad till registeravdelningen.

"Margret, du ville tala med mig."

"Ja Amelia, titta här, Harry Potter har ett dödsdatum, som i går, men hans status nu är definitivt inte _död_."

"Intressant, han måste ha upplevt något märkligt, mugglarna talar om NDU, som i Nära Döden Upplevelser. Läkarna säger att de är _kliniskt döda_, men kan vakna upp och fortsätta leva efter det. Det kan ha varit något sådant. Har vi någon adressuppgift på honom?"

"Ja, fast, inte nu längre. Fram till i går, var det Nr 4 Privet Drive."

—

*** — ***


	2. Kap 2 Uppvaknandet

**Man lever bara en gånge – eller **

By Smargden

—

**2 Uppvaknandet**

Under de fem åren som följde hände inte mycket i Brittiska magivärlden, inflytelserika personer behöll sitt inflytande, Dumbledore insåg snabbt att om han ordnade så att han kunde betala de 30 miljonerna hade han möjlighet att får tillbaks dem, med god ränta, när han kunde ta över Potters etablissemang, men för honom skulle det bli en _lång väntan_. I den övriga delen av världen stod tiden inte stilla. Unge Harry hade tidigt fått lära sig vilken roll han hade spelat i de oroligheter som hade funnits.

Gringotts hade även tagit kontakt med honom och erbjudit en möjlighet för honom att nå sin familjs tillgångar även från Sverige. Egentligen var det inte så konstigt, hela deras tunnelsystem var utrustat med programmerbara _gates_. Därför fanns egentligen inga av de större valven vid deras olika lokalkontor. De fanns alla djupt inne i Andernas bergsmassiv.

Det var bara de små transaktionsvalven för _brukspengar_, som fanns i direkt anslutning till de lokala kontoren. Det som började hända i samband med Harry Potters _död_ var att den brevspärr som hade funnits för honom också släppte, men dirigerades sedan till Gringotts, och de ville lösa sin uppgift att låta breven komma fram — utan dröjesmål.

Det var inledningen till fem år av intensiva studier och inte minst träning. Klara Westén var inte _häxa_ i den bemärkelsen att hon hade gått på Hogwarts, men hon var en av ytterst få kvinnliga schamaner av den gamla skolan, , dessutom hade hon lärt sig trollspötypen av magi. Samtidigt hade hon ord om sig att vara framstående i mikrokirurgi, något som var viktigt när kroppsdelar som händer och fötter skulle återplaceras på olycksoffren, magi kunde hjälpa även när det inte syntes.

Hennes händer hade dock blivigt för darriga med åren för att klara det jobbet och hon hade tvingats dra sig tillbaks — med en inte alltför blygsam pension. Hon hade blivit änka i England 1977, hennes man var en av _dem_, det var därför hon visste om även den delen av den magiska sidan.

Att vara _utflyttad_ _same_ bland samer var inte bättre än att vara första generationens magianvändare bland de med generationer av namn i magikalendern i England. Men så länge hon inte insisterade på att ingå i någon sameby var det ingen som brydde sig.

En liten stuga med sjön på ett stenkasts avstånd, en miniturbin nere vid bäcken gav lite ström för lyse i huset, en vädur såg till att det alltid fanns vatten, det var allt som behövdes.

Mat – fanns det gott om i sjön, fisk hade en stor andel i mathållningen, men kött av älg och ren var också något som förekom ofta.

Harry visste att han bara hade en viloperiod, kanske en oförtjänt sådan, men han tog väl vara på den utan att förspilla tiden. Redan innan han var 8 år hade han upplevt sin första _trumresa_. En form av styrd trance, där han förde ut sitt själsmedvetende från kroppen, och på så sätt blev oberoende av den fysiska världens hinder. Inom två år efter det hade han tillbringat många och långa pass i det medvetandetillståndet.

Han hade blivit så van att _gå över_ att han lätt kunde göra det medan han fortfarande fungerade i den fysiska tillvaron. Första gången han upplevde det var när han gick från Blåhammarens fjällstation mot Sylarna. Han hade läst Castanedas böcker om något som kallades _powerwalk_ Harry tyckte inte att _kraftgång_ var ett passande ord.

Medan han fokuserade hela sitt medvetande på just _gången_ märkte han först inte hur hans medvetande gick över till en annan nivå. Efter det hade han övat ofta på det, och innan han fyllde tio år kunde han växla mellan olika medvetandenivåer oavsett vad han höll på med.

Det svåra hade varit att _föra över_ minnen mellan de olika nivåerna, bara det han höll tankarna på fördes över. Länge trodde han att han hade blivit _glömsk_, men det var när han upptäckte att varje medvetandenivå hade _sitt eget_ minnescentra som han började utveckla en möjlighet att _ansluta_ en form av förgreningspunkt och aktivera den som han började inse vidden av vad han egentligen hade åstadkommit.

Han hade öppnat sitt inre — sina själsminnen, han hade tusentals år av upplevelser, av kunskap, ja gräddan av alla livserfarenheter han hade gjort under olika inkarneringar. Livet – det var ju så otroligt så det var — han hade inget bättre ord — skrattretande.

Var gång han dog – sett utifrån sin materiellt fysiska tillvaro så — så vaknade den själsliga individen upp och började katalogisera allt han hade gjort under det senaste livet i biomassa. Det var därför han nu hade möjlighet att nå allt han hade lärt sig genom eoner av kroppsliga liv. Han märkte också att han inte alltid hade varit _guds ängel_ — dödsängel var mer passande ord – för en del av livsrummen.

Men alla tillhörde de hans _helhet_ han hade de erfarenheterna, och det var just _erfarenheter_ som var det viktiga. Allt det var kunskap, och kunskap var makt. Det var utifrån det han utökade sitt senaste år för det han nu visste var en av de saker hans nuvarande kroppsliv skulle innehålla.

Han hade ett val att göra där – bli timid och följsam för att hunsas med eller bli _synbarligen_ timid och följsam medan han inom sig samlade sig för sin uppgift. Han kunde välja på att vara styrd av andra — eller bestämma över sitt eget livs utveckling.

Han hade hittat mer än sina egna minnen. Länge hade han trott att han var en återfödelse av Voldemort. Eller mer precist att Voldemorts liv var ett av hans föregående, han visste ju ALLT han hade gjort, som just Voldemort – som om det var livet före det han levde nu, och just att han levde trots att han som Voldemort dog stärkte den uppfattningen.

Men sedan förstod han, när han återupplevde sin mors död. Han kunde inte vara Voldemort – när han hade sett honom samtidigt som han också såg sig själv med Voldemorts ögon — och med det förstod han även sin uppgift i den nuvarande inkarnationen.

Voldemort fanns kvar, Harry visste också att han var den ende som visste _hur_ Voldemort måste angripas. Han hade diskuterat med _rådet_ innan han godtog att inkarnera med den förutsättningen. Men problemet var djupare än så — det stora problemet fanns i '_den och de_' som hade skapat Voldemort och förutsättningarna för existensen av honom och hans föregångare — den och de som ville framstå som förkämpe för — det de kallade den ljusa sidan. För att kunna hålla den sidan högt behövdes en mörk sida att reflektera mot.

Det var _balansen_ som behövde etableras. Summan av alla positiva yttringar balanseras med summan av alla negativa, eller omvänt, skulle endera sidan få total övermakt kunde _kaos_ etableras för då fanns ingen motpol.

Den mörka sidan hade nått en kritisk nivå, lust genom att den inledningsvis drevs på av den ljusa — just för att den ljusa sidan skulle ha en motpol.

Det hade blivit som att försöka släcka en eld med bensin, den mörka sidan blev för stark. Men när även den ljusa sidan blev uppslukad av makten utan att själv inse det krävdes det av _ödets makter_ att träda in för att ställa till rätta. Harry var deras verktyg, eller mjukare uttryckt — deras _ombud_.

Dessvärre föder makt begär på mer makt, egentligen handlade det om fyra olika kriterier. Ondska — är inte detsamma som död och sönderfall. Det krävs utrymme för att ge plats för nyskapande, en form av balans där det gamla måste ge plats för det nya. Men — det är naturens egen styrning på var och när det utrymmet ska skapas, inte de som dödar och torterar för nöjes skull.

Människosläktet hade sina värderingar, liv — är liv, att döda en hund oavsett orsak är helt fel i vissa kretsar — medan det är naturligt hos andra. Att tävla i dödande — är något människan sysslar med när de inte _tänker_ på vad de gör. Fisketävlingar hade han sett flera gånger i sin nya omgivning. Mängder med folk drog upp fiskar som de inte behövde för mat, ofta blev det inte ens hundföda av fångsten. Många gånger förpassades de invägda fångsterna till sopstationen. När Harry tänkte på det mörknade hans sinne, men som någon lär ha yttrat — _förlåt dem ty de vet inte bättre_.

Harry hade förstått sin situation, hans enda livsuppgift var att röja undan den maktelit som skapade och underhöll ytterligheterna, oavsett om det kallades ljusets kämpar eller mörkrets makter — båda var något som inskränkte på den fria balansen, för ingen av dem tillät den neutrala sektionen mellan dem. Det så kallade _ljusets kraft_ kunde inte råda utan att det drog en motsvarande kraft som balans.

Det hade fallit på hans lott att försöka avsluta eran av ytterligheternas kamp så att en tid skulle kunna finnas där återuppbyggnad kunde få ro. Problemets botten fanns i att en maktelit hade tagit åt sig makten, de som kallade sig fullblodsmagiker var bara en på minst hundra med magipotential i övärlden Brittania.

För att kunna bygga upp ett fungerande system måste det gamla fundamentet för segregeringen raseras helt. Det skulle den maktapparaten inte uppskatta, — efter det skulle det vara helt upp till honom om han ville stanna kvar i den nu aktuella inkarnationen, eller börja om från början i en ny kropp, med, kanske ett lugnare liv.

Han hade fått reda på att familjen Potter ägde ganska mycket och att Gringotts hade övertagit ansvaret att sköta om det när han enligt deras noteringar dog och återuppväcktes. Ett kroppsligt liv i den materiella tillvaron är det sätt det de okroppsliga kan manifestera sig, och för det krävs tillgångar och en ordnad tillvaro, en god ekonomi hjälper. Och familjen Potter hade det, så det fanns all anledning att se till att det som fanns inte spreds på maktsugna som redan hade börjat räkna in hans egendom i deras kommande tillgångar.

Trots sin ringa ålder hade Harry hittat kontakter som han förstod att vårda, Gringotts hade en gren av sin verksamhet även i Sverige. Gringotts hade etablerat sig när Sverige formades men valde att undvika rikets _första_ stad, den stad där första riksmötet hölls 1435. Istället valdes Örebro, det låg mer i centrum. Den södra delen av landområdet hörde till kontinentens redan etablerade område. Därför öppnades ett litet kontor i det som senare blev Vadköping.

Det var också tillsammans med Bornshake som Harry hade tränat att åter igen tala goblins tungomål. I ett av liven under 1300-talet hade han varit en av deras anställda just i Vadköping, att återuppliva förmågan att göra sig förstådd med dem förstod han var nyttigt.

Han hade levt många liv och med det hade han även en bred botten i sin kunskap, om han valde att använda den. Bland de mer extrema sakerna han hade valt att kalla up var självtransformeringen. Att vila på uppvindarna med sina vingar utbredda och bara titta ner på omgivningen hade gett dem rätt mycket kött sedan han kom på hur han kunde förminska föremål.

Renar på vägarna blev ofta påkörda, det mesta av det köttet var fullt användbart om det kunde tas om hand tidigt. Att, som örn, landa invid en ren som just blivit påkörd — var helt naturligt. Att sedan återta sin mänskliga form och skära loss en halv bakdel och ibland mer för att sedan förminska dem och flyga hem med fångsten var något han hade gjort ofta sedan han lärde sig konsten att flyga. Från början handlade det mest om att komma hem med nyfångade harar.

—

*** — ***


	3. Kap 3 Mot GBland

**Man lever bara en gånge – eller **

By Smargden

—

**3 Mot GB-land**

Harry gled in över strandlingen mot brittiska öarna på sina utbredda vingar. Varför skulle han ge någon av dem en indikation på var han hade funnits. Bronshake på Gringotts hade förberett honom för London, han hade det som utbrett kallades _The Book of Magic Travel True the World_. En omfattande bok som visade på de olika ländernas anslutningspunkter för det internationella resandet. Den största lokala samlingsplatsen för magiska i England var Diagongränd med Merlins Center och Svartalvsgränd. Wales, Skottland och Irland hade egna områden, dessutom fanns det små enklaver på många ställen.

Om en vecka skulle hans brev från Hogwarts sändas, samtidigt med det skulle adressen till honom bli uppdaterad i skolans adresslista. Det var därför han avsåg att finnas i London — åtminstone just då.

Det var med sorg i hjärtat som han mindes Klara Westén, Harrys – Svenska ängel. Vid deras sista dag tillsammans hade hon förberett honom. Han hade ett _hem_ att komma tillbaks till. Hem, var kanske att ta i, det var ett litet hus vid stranden av en liten fjällsjö, det hade varit hans _hem_ i flera år. Hon hade skrivit över den på honom innan hennes sjukdom gjorde det omöjligt för henne att insistera på det. Det var tre månader sedan han var med på hennes begravning.

—

En vecka på Läckande Kitteln hade han klarat, tack vare att han inte behövde finnas där hela tiden. Att han hyrde rummet _tills vidare_ hade räckt för att han skulle anses _bo_ där, och Hogwarts acceptansbrev kom.

Tidningen publicerade elevlistan efter varje års intagning, och Harry såg till att han hade alla namnen från tidigare årskullar uppskrivna tillsammans med vilka elevhus de hade sorterats till, han memorerade dem för att försöka hålla lite ordning på vem som är vem. Han hade lärt sig genom sina resor med Klara att se vem som umgås med vem och på så sätt förstå gruppkonstellationer omkring sig.

På så sätt var det lätt att också undvika dem som umgicks med dem han ville undvika. Det var också viktigt att utifrån namnen på de övriga eleverna lära sig vilka anhöriga de hade som var någon han behövde räkna med.

Det var därför han grupperade in de olika namn han räknade med att var betydelsefulla. Bones, Malfoy, Diggory, Weasley, Patil, Zambi, Greengrass, Abbot, och många fler. Grupperna han skapade att plocka in dem i efter hand var Skitstövlar, neutrala, vänliga, pålitliga, falska, möjlig vän, hållas på avstånd, sen hade han några undergrupper för dem också.

Han avsåg inte döma någon i förväg, men han hade satt Malfoy i '_hållas på avstånd_' det berodde inte på honom själv utan på det sett av Malfoy Senior i Voldemorts minnessbank, resten skulle bli en senare fråga.

Egentligen skulle han inte behöva köpa omgången med _skolsaker_ igen, han hade ju allt han kunde tänkas behöva – och mer därtill. Men det skulle avslöja hans framförhållning.

Därför blev det att köpa _billigast möjliga_ uppsättning av allt enligt utrustningslistan, inte av sparsamhet utan för att han ville ge andra den bilden av honom. Han hade även lärt sig att som han själv gjorde, iaktta andra, fanns det möjligen fler som gjorde. Därför var det viktigt att ge en så neutral bild av sig som möjligt.

Det kändes nostalgiskt för honom att _åter_ trampa vägen fram mot Gringotts, han kunde ta fram åtta distinkta minnen där han hade gjort det _för första gången_ inom en inte alltför avlägsen forntid. Det var inte många saker som hade ändrats, nya ansikten, nya namn på några ställen — annars var allt som förr.

Visserligen hade han varit in där flera gånger sedan han kom till London, men att gå in för att _köpa sina skolsaker_ var något av en _händelse_ in en trollkarls liv. Som en _rit_ att gå igenom, det skulle komma flera sådana — tågresan, att se Hogwarts för första gången. Allt det skulle vara _gamla minnen_. Han mindes återigen den tid han och Salazar började skapa skolan tillsammans med Helga och Rowena.

Var sak väckte nya minnen, minen från olika tider med olika personer, — eller var det möjligen så att fler kunde minnas? Vem var han själv — egentligen. Han hade bestämt sig tidigare — han var en komposition av alla han en gång hade varit. Ingen av dem han hade varit tidigare var _han_, däremot var han nu ett resultatet av det han redan hade varit.

Nu var han en _riddare i vardande_, han och ingen annan kunde förpassa Tom Riddle alias Voldemort till skärseldens domäner — den plats där man själv granskar sitt liv och värderar sina handlingar – inte utifrån någon annan måttstock än sin egen och mäter det mot den _uppgift_ man hade godtagit när man inkarnerade. Men han hade också kravet på sig att ta bort en obalans, just för att tvinga striderna att inte fortsätta.

Harry visste tack vare sina minnen från tiden mellan kroppsliven — att Tom Riddle var död — men att Voldemort hade övertagit det stackars barnets kropp. Albus Dumbledore hade låtit det ske, eftersom det inte var Harrys eller Voldemorts objektiva minnen kunde han inte vara säker på att Dumbledore hade planerat att Voldemort skulle ta över unge Tom Riddles kropp.

Det var den underligheten som länge hade hindrat Harry att få grepp om hur det kom sig att Tom blev Voldemort. Normalt skulle han ha haft minnen från Toms år före Hogwarts också, men alla minnen från tiden innan Tom kom till Hogwarts var en form av efterhandskonstruerade, ungefär som att Voldemort hade _läst av_ Toms _kroppsminnen_.

Tanken att han själv skulle ha stulits av Voldemort fanns också. En bit av den egna själen lämnades passiv, det var tillräckligt för att vid lämpligt tillfälle kunna ta över en ny kropp. Harry hade sett av de minnena att det hade funnits tillfällen då även det ytterst svaga fragmentet hade vaknat upp och velat ta över för att göra sig fri från de som skadade den kropp han hade valt att fortsätta med, _om några år_.

När han långt senare förstod den detaljen, förstod han även varför det var så viktigt att avbryta Voldemorts inkar . . . nej inte inkarnationskedja för han hade inte inkarnerat – han hade stulit unga kroppar att ta över, han hade inte varit i gehenna, eller som de flesta kallade det _skärselden_ på över 800 år, det var hög tid att han kom på besök där.

Han ruskade sig ur sina djupa funderingar när han lyfte blicken mot de bastanta dörrarna på Gringotts. Efter det gick allt på rutin, det enda stället som utmärkte sig var Ollivanders.

"Senior Olli? Olli Wand?" Hade Harry sagt fast på _Grekiska_ av alla språk.

"Det var många år sedan jag tilltalades så och du är . . . vem?" Det var i det läget Harry kom på sig, Olli hade varit en av hans bekanta år 538 i nuvarande tideräkning.

Länge granskades Harry tills Ollivander plötsligt utbrast "STARTIQUS? — min själ är det inte du. Hur — du ser så _ung_ ut. Hur?"

"Uppriktigt sagt jag vet inte vad du talar om — men det kändes så konstigt och inom mig tyckte jag att jag kände igen dig — ursäkta mig. Jag är Harry Potter och ska börja på Hogwarts, det står här att jag ska ha . . . ha ett trollspö och att det är här man köper dem."

"Ja du känns ändå som min gode vän från en lång tid tillbaks."

"Menar du verkligen att du _är så gammal_? Undrade Harry nu ganska nyfiken på svaret.

"Nej – inte så gammal, men från den tiden. Det är bara en kort tid var sommar som det är rusch i denna branschen, därför använder jag en form av _stasis_, mellan de perioderna. På så vis åldras jag inte, men jag upplever inte heller tiden mellan dessa sommarmånader. Ett år för mig är ungefär 15 är för andra, de dagar butiken är öppen medan jag fortfarande är i stasis väcks jag och kan expiera, på så sätt är det ingen som märker skillnaden. Hur har du gjort – för du _är_ . . . måste vara Startiqus, han var den ende som kallade mig Olli, för alla andra var jag _Olivius_."

"Faktiskt jag är inte den du påstår, jag är bara Harry."

"Världen är allt bra liten, man lär sig inte så mycket nytt under ett år, men är man uppe i farten i bara några dagar per år, kan man uppleva tidens gång bättre. En normal person minns . . . minns från sin barndom — det gör jag också, bara det att den period mitt liv sträcker sig över är lite längre tid – utan att jag har en längre funktionell livstid. Sköt om dig min vän — sköt om dig Starti." Sa Ollivander och såg ut som han verkligen menade det, och fortsatte. "Men du kom för att köpa ett trollspö – det får vi inte glömma. Se så fram med den hand du använder mest."

TRE timmar senare hade Harry provat så gott som alla varianter av trollspön som fanns i butiken. Slutligen tittade Olli på Starti och muttrade något om stavar, varpå han hämtade ut tre ornamenterade trästavar som var en halv gång så höga som Harry.

"Herr _Potter_ om vi nu ska gå på det namnet, en av dessa tre är den som Boles tillverkade i slutet av sin karriär, en av dem skapades av en av hans efterföljande i branschen, den tredje är en jag har gjort själv. För dina händer över dem, lyft upp dem, känn på dem. Om någon av dem är bättre än de trollspön du har provat så – så får det bli en trollstav. En av fördelarna med dem är att de i de flesta fall kan se ut som ett trollspö."

Med en äkta Boles trollstav i dess form som ett trollspö kunde Harry lämna Ollivanders 3 timmar och 45 minuter efter att han gick in där, trött men nöjd, men också 397 galleons fattigare, Ett ordinärt trollspö skulle ha kostat 7 galleons, den här var nästan 400 galleons dyrare, men det kunde det vara värt — i framtiden.

En månad skulle han nu ha på sig att förbereda världen för Harry Potters ankomst till Hogwarts. Han förstod att eftersom hans svar på acceptansbrevet hade gått iväg så fanns det folk som visste om hans existens nu, så han avsåg inte ge dem några ledtrådar till hans verkliga bakgrund.

Fyra gånger flyttade han runt, tills han slutligen hyrde ett rum ovanpå '_Dragons Inn_' inte den plats man skulle söka en 11 år gammal . . . en 11 år _ung_ pojke. Den låg dessutom tre kvarter ner i Svartalvsgränd. Men han förstod också att de som på Dumbledores uppmaning sökte efter honom inte skulle söka där.

Det var tack vare hans minnen som han visste vilka _tecken_ han skulle göra med sina händer och vilka ord han skulle ha med i sin begäran om rum, som han ens vågade gå in där. Och mycket riktigt bara 10 minuter efter det visste så gott som alla i Svartalvsgränd att _den unga pojken är fredad_.

Ingen visste vem de skulle bli ovän med ifall de antastade honom. De få som ens kunde tänka sig att överväga det var Lucius Malfoy, Dolores Umbridge eller Alastor Moody. Alla tre av helt skilda orsaker. Lucius skulle inte göra det ändå därför att den som var fredad var just _fredad_, Dolores – om hon kom i närheten, därför att hon inte hade förstånd nog att följa reglerna. Alastor däremot, skulle gå varsamt tillväga, men hans egentillit skulle tillåta honom att ansätta vem som helst om han hade god orsak till det.

Det fina med rummen där var att de _inte hyrdes ut_, det var rum för de anställda. Harrys uppgift var att en gång i månaden sopa trappan upp, för det fick han en knuting. Det räckte för att det skulle klassas som _anställning_. Rummet kostade visserligen 2 galleons per dag, eller 8 för en vecka eller 20 för en månad. Harry valde att ha det som långtidshyra 200 för ett år. Harrys kontrakt var för de kommande 7 åren.

Fördelen med kontrakt och förskottsbetalning på mer än 5 år gav honom en permanent flyttnyckel för två alternativa platser. Den var knuten till honom själv med blod för att komma in i själva rummet, den andra till en plats enligt hans eget val. Det var helt perfekt sett med Harrys ögon, hela Dragons Inn i övrigt var, som de flesta ställen, spärrad mot flyttnyckling och transferering. För att ha ett snabbt sätt att komma till Hogwarts och därifrån, valde Harry att ha den yttre punkten för sin flyttnyckel strax utanför Hogsmeade, och för alla andra var den helt obrukbar. Visst kostade den extra, faktiskt mer än de 7 årshyrorna för rummet, för Harry var det värt var knuting.

Med det skulle han kunna _komma hem_ och tillbaks till Hogwarts enkelt. Oavsett var han fanns kunde han välja att komma endera till utanför Hogsmeade eller sitt rum. Det var dock en begränsning, antalet användningar hade en maximering. Den hade kraft för sex personnycklingar, och det krävdes ett dygn för var och en av dem att återladda.

Rent _mattematiskt_ kunde han flyttnyckla sig med en person in till rummet och ut igen, det blev fyra personförflyttningar, efter det skulle han själv kunna göra ytterligare två förflyttningar, eller han själv med en medföljande en förflyttning.

Efter det skulle det ta honom ett dygn för vardera av dem att återladda flyttnycklen. Alltså efterföljande dag, kunde den användas för EN persontransport, eller två dagar senare två personförflyttningar. Därför var det viktigt att inte förbruka den i onödan.

Den hade ännu en mycket specifik egenskap, just genom att den var _bloddopad_ för honom själv kunde den användas för _utgående_ flyttnyckling från alla platser där han kunde finnas. Det var ett av de _svarta hål_ som fanns i flyttnycklingsspärrarna, och områdesskydden. Även om han hölls fången på något ställe måste skydden där godta honom att finnas där, därför _frågade_ en bloddopad flyttnyckel om personen var godkänd för platsen, inte vilken status hans behörighet för platsen var med det öppnades hålet ut.

Harry hade naturligtvis _inte_ i detta livet några kopplingar till det internationella syndikatet, men i ett liv 250 år tidigare hade han innehaft en post i centrala styrelsen, minnen kunde ibland vara till nytta. Ingen skulle kunna tro att Harry Potter skulle kunna ta ett _kontrakt_ på någon, men han visste hur det går till — och om han skulle behöva, kunde han också genomföra det. Hans syn på saken nu, var _bort med Voldi_. Så en å annan av hans hantlangare skulle mycket väl kunna råka omkomma.

I krig och kärlek skulle allt vara tillåtet, krasst sett kunde Harry hävda _blodsfejd_ med alla märkta, men gjorde han det öppnade han för alla märkta att göra gemensam sak mot honom också. Tills vidare tänkte han inte smutsa ner sina händer, men det var ofrånkomligt att någon dag skulle bli den första han tvingades döda, även i detta livet.

—

*** — ***


	4. Kap 4 Mot Hogwarts

**Man lever bara en gånge – eller **

By Smargden

—

**4 Mot Hogwarts**

"Kan jag sitta här? Alla andra kupéer är fulla." Frågade en ung rödhårig.

"För mig får du sitta var du vill — bara du inte stör." Svarade Harry efter att han dröjt längre än nödvändigt med svaret och tydligt markerade en plats i boken han läste, medan han tittade upp. Därefter vände han ner sin blick och fortsatte sin läsning.

Inte ens tre sekunder senare kom nästa _störning_. "Jag är Ron, Ron Weasley — du är ?"

Utan att ens lyfta blicken kom ett ord från Harry. "Upptagen".

"Jag Sa – Jag är Ron Weasley – vem är du?"

"Du sa 'du är' och jag svarade vad jag är – jag är UPPTAGEN. Så sitt å håll käft, eller gå å sitt med andra som inte uppskattar böckers värde."

Ron satte sig och det syntes att han både var häpen, men också höll tillbaks en aning av det som blossade upp i honom. Harry märkte det trots att han inte ens lyfte blicken. Boken som han till synes läste i, var en aorascanner, det som såg ut att var a guldfärg på bokens övre sida var detekteringsdelen, varje grupp av ark hade sin speciella nyans i detekteringen. Det han såg när han själv tittade ner i sidorna var det skannern detekterade. För alla andra som tittade på eller i den, var det en vanlig bok vars titel var;

_And Her Name Was Lina_

A SAGA OF A SWEDISH PESANT GIRL

By JOHANNA ANDERSON

(A/N: En läsvärd bok – den är på engelska.)

Det var en äkta bok, just den boken dessutom, bara det att när Harry själv använde den som han just gjorde då såg han en bild av det bokens övre del pekade mot. Beroende på hur han styrde fingrarna på _bladet_ så valdes hur närgånget granskningen skulle vara. Om ingen fanns direkt framför honom som där Ron nu satt kunde han se huvuddragen av konturerna även inne i nästa kupé.

Det som nu fångade hela hans intresse var en råtta som pojken hade i fickan. Den hade absolut inte auran av en råtta. Dessutom bar den magi som inte var bland de vanligare, stark magi dessutom. Harry valde dock att inte lotsas om det, sannolikt visste pojken inget om det förhållandet, och att utan orsak börja fråga om den skulle väcka misstankar.

Men medan han satt där och funderade kröp några minnen fram — _ råtta, svart magi, Voldemort, Slingersvans_. — han var övertygad om vad han hade framför sig. Det skulle bli ett omhändertagande vid tillfälle då försvinnandet av den inte kunde förknippas med honom. Medan han satt med de tankarna vällde ytterligare minnen upp, han hade familjens förrädare framför sig. Det blev svårt att förbli neutral, men han var tvungen.

—

Två gånger ytterligare hade den närgångna slyngeln försökt påverka honom. Jo han märkte direkt att han inte ens försökte väva in det utan det var rent uppenbart att pojken hade ett uppdrag.

Harrys — 'Käften på dig — jag läser'. Kommentar hade tystat honom. Grabben muttrade något om _otrevlig typ_. Som det var fullt tydligt att Harry skulle reagera och försvara sin person.

Det dröjde till ett par timmar efter att de hade kommit iväg när _godisvagnen_ kom Harry tänkte avstå men kom på att han faktiskt var hungrig. Så han plockade fram en krympt komplett lunch ur sin västa, lunchen var satt i stasis, det var ett medskick han hade beställt på värdshuset där han bodde.

Han kunde se hur ögonen höll på att lämna Rons ögonhålor när han stirrade på maten och inte minst kände aromen av en härlig vildsvinsstek med rödvinssås med hasselbackspotatis. Harry lät sig väl smaka medan han såg hur det vattnades i munnen på hans kupémedresenär.

Efter att han städade undan tallrik, bestick och andra saker från måltiden sträckte han ut sig för att _vila på maten_. Men Harry nyttjade sin möjlighet att vara i astrala tillvaron, därför kunde han finnas utmed hela tågets kupéer utan att någon såg honom, det hade varit mer givande än att föra ett samtal med Ronald Weasley.

Utan att Ron hade en aning om det hade Harry kunnat sortera huvuddelen av de namn han hade memorerat, Ron — tillhörde nu samma grupp som unge Malfoy. Harry var uppriktigt förvånad över att han hade stannat kvar, för Harry visste nu att det fanns gott om platser i övriga kupéer.

För att inte inbjuda till samtal höll sig Harry i _sovande_ tillstånd ända till se var så gott som framme vid Hogsmeade, då steg han upp och samlade ihop sitt handbagage.

"Du kan lämna sakerna här, de fixar upp det till skolan" Det var det enda _normala_ Ron hade sagt på hela tiden.

"Tack, jag har mitt handbagage och det håller jag rätt på själv, men tack för upplysningen." Mer blev det inte sagt nu heller.

Efter det hände inte mycket, allt medan sorteringen pågick med de före honom satte Harry ett av fyra olika tecken för respektive namn på listan. Visst kunde han fylla i det senare, men detta var ett gyllene tillfälle att dels pricka in det, samt att han visade att han brydde sig om vem som fanns var.

Så blev det hans egen tur. "Potter Harry" ropades det ut och allt mummel i salen upphörde. Medan Harry gick fram till pallen och fick hatten på huvudet.

*_Oj oooojjjj kan du tillämpa all den kunskapen jag ser i dej?*_

_#Jag tror det i vart fall, de gånger jag har försökt har det fungerat. Hur så?#_

_*Du behöver inte gå här som elev, du borde vara lärare.*_

_#Lika bra att inte avslöja det för dem, jag ska ha den kunskapen när jag behöver den.#_

_*Slytherin då, blir det bra?*_

_#Nä — det är nog lite väl utmanande för många har jag förstått, Ravenclaw, då förstår alla varför jag så gott som alltid har en bok framför mina ögon.#_

_*Lycka till min vän.* "_**Ravenclaw**!" Ropade hatten ut.

—

Naturligtvis läste Harry av alla så snart han fanns i dagrummet, ingen av dem verkade vara någon han behövde oroa sig för. Han hade fortfarande inte bestämt sig för hur han skulle agera på lektionerna, bara en sak hade han redan tidigt bestämt sig för — inte visa sina kunskaper i onödan.

Han hade varit med några gånger men alla minnen var inte lika klara, de första veckorna skulle avgöra hans framtid.

Nu blev det inte riktigt som han hade planerat — trolldryckstillverkningsämnet, eller mer bestämt, den som hade ämnet var det som avgjorde.

Snape hade ansatt honom direkt, men Harry hade lugnt svarat, "Tyvärr har jag inte hunnit så långt i kurslitteraturen _Sir_."

Efter fem sådana svar blev han förolämpad å det grövsta men Harry satt lugnt. När det blev dags för att _försöka_ blanda till brännskadesalvan, medan han följde anvisningarna lyckades han även fokusera på Severus Snape — och strax visste han vem hans första offer skulle bli. Harry gjorde det som förväntades men han såg till att ha några kapslar eukalyptusolja och fyra magnesiumkristallkapslar med isopropylnitrat till hands. När han förpackade sin bryggd började han att först sätta i den extra oljan och kristallerna, efter det salvan. Han tittade också på klockan, 9 minuter skulle det dröja, innan det exploderade.

Det perfekta med den lösningen var att han kunde gå ed på att han inte hade saboterat sin bryggd, och att det omöjligt kunde ha varit den som orsakat något. Tekniskt var det helt korrekt, så länge han inte blandade in hans inlämnade prov i den eden. Preparatet han hade bryggt var det inget fel på.

Han hade just börjat sin lunch när han märkt den stickande röken som letade sig in i stora salen och lärarna började springa kors och tvärs, han märkte till sin besvikelse att även Snape fanns vid lärarbordet.

Under eftermiddagen blev det allmänt känt inom Hogwarts, en av trolldryckssalarna hade blivit helt utbränd. Naturligtvis blev alla som hade haft lektion där utfrågade. Alla eleverna var samtidigt med på 'förhöret' som Snape, McGonagall och rektorn höll. Naturligtvis var det ingen som hade sett något som kunde sättas i samband med någon brand.

Det var när flickan Abbot förklarade hennes syn på lektionen då Harry märkte det. Någon trängde in i hans medvetande. _Tack_, tänkte Harry, och omslöt inkräktaren med dimma, en ogenomtränglig _förvirrande_ dimma, samtidigt som han drog allt som kom med silversträngen slutligen blev den slapp och slutet på den kom. Efter det omslöt han inkräktaren i en absolut tät sfär där individen blev tyngdlös och svävande, helt utan möjlighet att ens komma nära sin inneslutning. Då bandet till kroppen hade brutits, blev resultatet en själalös kropp, som snart skulle _dö_. Allt detta utan att någon hade sitt något hända.

Han själv var den som först som upptäckte det, utan att göra det uppenbart för någon annan – Snape blev tyst – och förblev tyst, innan han plötsligt segnade ned medvetslös.

—

Naturligtvis blev det uppståndelse, och frågorna började strömma ut till gruppen, men Harry satt lugnt och väntade, inom sig ändrade han strukturen på sina minnesbankar, minnet av hur Snape hade trängt in i honom isolerade han och placerade det i samma avdelning där han höll Snapes själ fången.

Medan han väntade märkte han vad rektorn sysslade med, han hade mental ytavläsning medan han ställde sina frågor. Inom sig log Harry. Boken som han så gott som hela tiden höll sin blick i gav honom all den kunskap han behövde.

En person har en _svart_ aura om personen är medveten om sin egen natur. Går den andra färger så ser personen helt oskyldig och hedervärd ut för en normal auraavläsning. Hans bok däremot, den var gick på djupet i aväsningen, och med det framgick det även vilka som kunde manipulera auran.

Då ingen av de unga eleverna ansågs kunna ha orsakat vare sig till vare sig branden eller Snapes tillstånd blev de snabbt utmotade. Harry bestämde sig för att _hålla sig lugn_ några dagar minst, men det blev inte så lång paus förrän en bit pergament stacks till honom.

_Jag önskar se dig på mitt kontor, direkt efter middagen._

_Rektor Dumbledore_

_P.S._

_Jag är speciellt förtjust i citronkarameller._

—

Tre timmar senare tittade husföreståndaren in på Dagrummet.

"Finns Potter här?"

"Här Sir." Svarade han.

"Rektorn ville se dig på sitt kontor efter lunch."

"Sir — om rektorn förväntar sig att jag ska bjuda honom på citronkarameller – så hälsa honom att han kan skaffa dem själv, å inte tigga dem av en förstaårselev. JAG — Vill INTE tala med honom. När gamla gubbar försöker få unga pojkar och flickor komma till dem — då vet jag att hålla mig borta. Är det något jag ska frågas om — av honom — så vill jag veta VAD det är — innan. Handlar det om branden eller Snape — så varför ska bara jag frågas å ingen annan. Är det om det — då vill jag vara förvarnad om det och ha med en advokat som kan tala om för mig vilka hot rektorn kan hota med — och vilka mina möjligheter är."

Naturligtvis hade det blivit absolut tyst när de märkte Harrys 'små' insinuationer mot rektorn, och det dröjde innan Flitwick återfick sinnesro att svara.

"Jag är säker på att rektorn bara vill prata lite med dig, om hur du har det där du bor."

"I så fall, vill jag INTE tala med honom, i vart fall inte utan att några från ministeriets aurorkontor och ett par reportrar från tidningen, också är med. Är han så intresserad om var och hur jag bor — ännu igen kan det vara fråga om att hitta lämpliga offer bland oss unga pojkar."

"Kom med, så går vi dit tillsammans."

"Ursäktar du om jag går till mitt rum med mina saker först."

Flitwick nickade medgivande. Harry gjorde en snabb packning och krympte sitt bagage och aktiverade sin flyttnyckel, med det visste han att rektorn skulle _känna_ att någon försvann från Hogwarts med hjälp av en flyttnyckel.

Att han var tillbaks igen efter någon timme märkte inte någon men nu flög han in som en örn, han hade tagit reda på vilka fönster som Gryffindor hade, och innan han gav sig iväg avsåg han ha förrädaren med sig. Han behövde bara vänta på att ljusen skulle slockna och snarkningarna börja, sen var det en snabb affär att komma in, söva råttan och öppna buren, sen var det bara att försvinna.

—

En vecka lät han det ta innan han gjorde entré på ministeriet.

"Potter, du är rapporterad saknad från Hogwarts."

"När gamla gubbar visar intresse för små pojkar då försvinner jag därifrån. Men under tågresan till Hogwarts var det en annan som insisterade på att vara i samma kupé som mig. Efter att jag hade ätit vilade jag och då drömde jag åter mardrömmen då jag såg mor dö. Det som triggade den drömmen var råttan som grabben hade. Den råttan hade jag sett förut. Far, och hans vänner kunde bli djur, Pappa var hjort, och en kunde bli hund, å en kunde bli råtta. Han som kunde bli råtta var med han som dödade far och mor. Det är den här råttan. Snälla – tvinga han att bli människa igen så jag får slå ihjäl han som människa."

"Vet du vad du säger nu?"

"Att han är den som var med å dödade far och mor — ja. Jag vet att jag aldrig gilla han."

Amelia var helt bestört, pojken hade fått för sig saker, men hon tänkte i vart fall se om det fanns någon realistisk verklighet i det han sa. Det första hon gjorde var en enkel detektering av magi, och märkte till sin förvåning att råttan utstrålade magi — som tydde på animagus. Det gav en helt ny infallsvinkel.

"Kingsley — hit."

"Ja Direktör Bones."

"Förbered förhör med sanningsserum, och dikteringspenna."

—

Förhöret med Peter Pettigrew hade kommit en bit på väg när två andra aururer kom in i rummet varvid Peters ögon vidgades och innan någon hade hunnit fatta vad som hände slog en dödsförbannelse in i taket ovanför Pettigrew. Att den inte träffade berodde på att Harry hade sin trollstav i dess originalform och hade svingat den med kraft mot den ene av dem som just kommit in.

Hans slag hade drivit undan trollspöt tillräckligt för att Pettigrew skulle klara sig, efter det hade den träffat ansiktet på aurorern. Som nu låg medvetslös på golvet. Innan någon annan hunnit reagera hade han dragit upp ärmen på den liggande auroren — dödsärarmärket syntes tydligt.

"Jag såg hur han råttan blev förvånad, och så såg jag den här mannans lika förvånade uttryck — och när trollspöt var på väg fram förstod jag att någon skulle dö. Råttdjävulen ska berätta vad han vet. Sen vill jag döda honom, det är min rättighet. Fast har jag förstått rätt nu — så behövs inga rättegångar — för han är ju redan död."

"Potter — tack. Garman — Visa din ärm — NU." Skrek Amelia medan hennes trollspö riktades mot honom. Han visade den omärkt arm.

"Jag kan ta en ed på att jag inte tillhör dem." Svarade han.

"Shack, Brown, Willjams — ni också."

Alla var rena, nästa steg blev något Amelia kom på med det Garman sa — en ed. Så hon skrev ner edens formulering. Sedan kallades en auror in, den tvingades ta eden. Efter att ha arresterat fem aurorer insåg hon att det skulle bli ett ramaskri, och med det skulle hon tvingas tillbaks om hon inte gjorde en markant revolution — direkt.

När lugnet på auroravdelningen var återställd förbereddes nästa stora insats.

—

"Minister Fudge, du har kallats hit och jag kommer efteråt att orientera dig om varför — men om du inte klarar testet, måste jag arrestera dig. Du . . .

"Du är avskedad — du kan inte . . .

"Jag KAN — och jag håller just på att klara ut detaljerna. Här, läs det där NOGA. Du gör den ed som förestavas där, eller så måste jag arrestera dig — högförräderi, är det jag måste använda, och kan du inte klara eden — så är det just det."

Fudge läste — och läste. "Nej, jag dör om jag gör den här eden. Jag står inte i deras tjänst, jag stödjer dem inte. Men det finns andra saker. Jag ser nog mina intressen före folkets och ministeriets."

"Gör eden, grunden till den är just den ed som en minister SKA svära in sig i ämbetet med, men tydligen har du inte gjort den."

"Nej."

"Här — skriv under, det är den avskedsbegäran med omedelbar verkan. Gör det och förhöret som kommer att hållas kan du klara, om du inte är i deras tjänst. Vi har redan avslöjat 12 tidigare okända dödsätare här på ministeriet de senaste tre timmarna. Så jag tar mig den rätten att städa. Avgå, och du kan avgå därför att du _tar ansvar_ annars sparkas du ut."

Cornelius tecknade sin avskedsbegäran med en blodskontraktspenna. — och därmed var han ute ur spelet. Efter det gick det snabbt. St. Mungos blev nästa rensningsplats, där arresterades ytterligare tre dödsätare.

Tre dagar efter det var efterlysningarna av Lucius Malfoy och Antonin Dolohov anslagna över hela Storbritannien men de var inte de enda.

Bartemeius Crush den äldre föll på punkten _samröre med känd dödsätare._ Han räknade inte med att hålla sin son i fängsligt förvar hemma räknades som samröre med, han hade ju dessutom sett till att han kunde avlägsna sig, _rymma_ från Azkaban.

Alla instanser där andra personer kom i kontakt med varandra blev testade, på Hogwarts kostade det två aurorer livet, innan Quirrell tappade huvudet, och Voldemorts ande försvann.

—

Albus Dumbledore var i upplösningstillstånd, två av hans lärare hade _plötsligt_ omkommit, Sirius Black var frikänd, Harry Potter hade kommit till Hogwarts — men försvunnit, efter det vändes allt upp och ner. Men nu fanns en öppning att Potter kunde komma tillbaks, och han hade fått löfte av Sluggan att han kunde komma tillbaks för ett år, och ministeriet kunde låna ut en auror ett par månader att börja med.

Amelia följde med Potter till Hogwarts, hon hoppades få se Albus ansiktsuttryck när han bedyrade att han INTE var en som _sökte sig till små pojkar_.

"Albus, — Potter nämnde för mig att han fick en begäran att han skulle komma till dig med citronkarameller, varför?"

"Citronkarameller" var ju lösenordet för att komma förbi stenskulpturerna vid trappan upp till mitt kontor."

"Där ser du Harry, det var inte karameller han villa ha av dig."

"Vad vill du då ha?"

"Inget — jag ville bara tala med dig."

"Okej — jag kommer tillbaks till Hogwarts – men först efter att du ger mig en äkta trollkarlsed på att det inte finns någon här på Hogwarts som . . . som vill göra saker med unga pojkar som mig."

"Natruligtvis finns det inte någon orsak att tro det, Vad får dig att trå något så befängt?"

"Det enkla faktum att DU INTE gör den eden — utan försöker komma ifrån det. Alltså — är det inte en befängd tanke — gubbdjävul. För gubbdjävlar är ni, era djävla pedofiler."

"Nej hör nu min gos . . . "

"Du ser fru Bones, det är inte befängt av mig att misstänka att det var något sådant. Jag tänker INTE vara här förrän jag har en ED på att det inte finns några pedofiler här."

"Albus — din reaktion säger mig att du vet något som du borde berätta."

"Det har funnits . . . ."

"Vem — och NÄR."

"Det är många år sedan han slutade."

"Vem — och NÄR."

"Fru Bones."

"Ja Harry."

"Två lärare har visst försvunnit, han kunde inte ta en ed på att det inte finns någon här, samtidigt säger han att '_han har slutat_' det kanske är så att _han_ är på väg tillbaks, annars skulle det ju inte vara nån risk för rektorn att ge eden."

"Du är snabb i tanken Harry. Nå Albus vem är tillbaks, ska jag titta i lärarlistan eller ska du ge mig ett namn?"

"Horace Slughorn, han fick sluta 1980, men jag hade ingen annan för trolldryck."

"Eftersom du inte har nämnt om honom tidigare, trots att du visste, kan du anse dig vara medskyldig."

"Han fick sluta så snart jag fick misstankar om det."

"Och det var då du anställde dödsätaren Snape?"

"Han kom till mig och valde att spionera på dem, så jag hade användning av honom."

"Det är lite _för passande_, men ge eden till Potter här, eller jag anser mig tvingad att ha förhör med alla lärarna — dig inräknat."

"Slughorn kommer INTE att vara lärare här, därför räknas han inte in. Jag Albus Dumbledore bedyrar med min magi att det mig veterligt inte finns några pedofiler som är verksamma här på Hogwarts."

"Tack, nu kan jag tänka mig att komma tillbaks, men allt som rör skolan sköter min husföreståndare, och allt som inte hör med skolan — vill jag att går genom dig fru Bones."

"Kan du lova det Albus?"

"Jag ställer det som krav på att _stanna_, att komma tillbaks har jag lovat, nu handlar det om ifall jag ska stanna kvar."

"Kan du lova det Albus?"

"Ja, ja, jag lovar."

"Bra, då vill _jag_ tala med dig lite innan jag återvänder till ministeriet." sa Amelia i riktning påt Harry.

—

"Potter, här och nu, är det ingen som kan höra oss. Vad fick dig att tro att Albus var pedofil?"

"Inget, men jag tyckte att hans sätt att kalla på mig till hans kontor — var inget jag uppskattade. Faktiskt vände det sig i magen på mig, jag litar inte på han. Det är inte det där med pedofileri, det handlar om mitt liv. Jag litar inte på han, men tydligen finns — fanns det en som skulle komma igen — att det skulle finnas en pedofil här överraskade mig, så jag var tydligen inte helt fel ute, rektorn visste om han, och skulle ha hit han igen."

"Jag ville inget säga nere på ministeriet, och hoppades att de andra inte noterade det, men du använde en stav, som sen blev trollspö — det är ovanligt — berätta."

"Jag vet inte, efter att ha provat trollspön i över tre timmar tog Ollivander fram stavar, en av dem funkade — det kostade rätt mycket mer, men det fungerade."

"Var försiktig med att visa den, träna när du kan — utan att andra ser det, att du inte kunde hitta ett trollspö, betyder att du _behöver_ något som klarar betydligt mycket mer energi än ett trollspö klarar av. Lycka till Harry, och om du har något du vill berätta, eller fråga, eller bara nån att prata med — så vet du var jag finns. Susan här på skolan är min brorsdotter, vill du att jag ska ta kontakt med dig — säg det till henne."

"Okej, jag tror jag vet vem hon är, rätt söt är hon."

"Jag är väl part i målet så att säga, men visst. Är du ok med att bli kvar nu?"

"Jo — tills nästa problem dyker upp så, jodo."

"Tack för allt du har hjälpt till med, lycka till."

"Jag gjorde inget, mer än kände igen råttan, och golvade en auror. Hi Hi — jag slog ner en auror och slapp bestraffning. Alltid något på meritlistan."

"Samtidigt som du sannolikt räddade liv när du gjorde det. Ha det bra nu. Vi ses."

Med det försvann Amelia, och Harry letade sig tillbaks till Ravenclaws område.

—

Albus var inte nöjd med att Fru Bones, fortsatte utfrågningen av lärarna, och begärde en _antipedofileried_ av samtliga lärare, men ingen av dem hade några svårigheter att göra den. Hon försvarade det med att det var för barnens skull. Och när de några veckor senare läste om Horace Slughorn, och vad han hade sysslat med under många år fram till 1980 förstod de varför. Det stod även i tidningen att samtliga av personalen som hade verksamhet på eller i anslutning till Hogwarts hade gjort en ed på att de inte utgjorde en sådan risk för de unga.

I Ravenclaw hade de speciellt roligt åt det då det var en av de deras som hade väckt misstankarna mot det. Det i sig fick Filius att börja undra om Harry i tidiga år hade varit utsatt för det. Så han försökte föra det i samtal när de talade om _skolverksamhet_ och han förde in vinklingen hur en uppväxt påverkade studieintresse och inlärningsförmåga.

—

Det hade gått nästan fram till jul innan Harry ens provade att gå ut i astrala tillvaron medan han fanns inne på Hogwarts. Men, nu hade han behov av att titta lite i olika butiker, för att kunna välja julklappar.

Det första han _drabbades_ av var all magi, det var som att vara i en ljuspark, där allt var gjort av lysande materia. Han visste efter åtskilliga besök bland magiska att när han fanns i astrala tillvaron syntes magianvändande personer som att de hade ett inre ljus utöver flera olika lager i auran, medan de som inte använde magi bara hade en svag aura.

Men, han mindes också sitt _uppdrag_ hitta och samla in de där själsfragmenten. Därför blev det astralspaning för att se att de fanns, och han kunde lokalisera alla utom tre, det som skulle finnas i grottan, den som Lucius Malfoy skulle ha hand om och den Bellatrix hade. Alltså var det inte någon direkt brådska, mer än att hålla kontroll på de som han hade koll på. Hans huvuduppgift blev det saknade smycket, de övriga fanns det kopplingar till.

På sikt skulle han bli tvungen att skaffa, eller ännu värre – skapa, själsfällor. Normalt var de absolut förbjudna objekt, då de stal själen av folk, men nu skulle de stjäla själen ur Voldemorts objekt. Det skulle vara enklare än att tvångsmässigt sammanfoga de olika själsfragmenten.

Själsfällorna var egentligen en gate för själen att färdas direkt till gehenna. De var ursprungligen skapade för att komma tillrätta med osaliga andar, spöken, som blivit kvar utan att ha en möjlighet att _vandra vidare_. De fungerade också på levande personer, det innebar samma verkan som dementorkyss, för kroppen, medan själen . . .

Alltså själsfällan transporterade den _astrala_ kroppen till gehenna, medan en dementor — konsumerar den astrala kroppen. Det var att _dö på riktigt_. Med minst en av själssubstanserna i gehenna skulle varje själsfragment som kom fri sugas till den o-kompletta delen som fanns där — och väntade. Voldemort skulle vara besegrad redan i det skedet, men det låg ännu på framtiden.

—

*** — ***


	5. Kap 5 Vägen till slutet

**Man lever bara en gånge – eller **

By Smargden

—

**5 Vägen till slutet**

Harrys tid på Hogwarts förblev händelsefattig. Han undvek att utveckla de studieuppgifter han inlämnade in, på lektionerna var hans största svårighet att försöka se ut som han verkligen försökte lösa uppgiften utan att lyckas. Det han sedan kom på att göra var att forma om ett stycke trä, han hämtade nere vid svarta skogen, till något som liknade hans trollstavs utseende som trollspö. Med det som trollspö, blev hans svårigheter att lyckas på lektionerna _äkta_.

"Potter, rektorn vill se dig angående var du avser finnas under juluppehållet eftersom du har anmält att du inte avser vara kvar på Hogwarts."

"Hälsa rektorn, att jag checkar ut, och har försvunnit från Hogwarts innan du har hunnit tala färdigt med honom. Tack för den här tiden." Sa Harry och försvann tillbaks till pojkarnas sovsal. Med trollstaven i sin fulla storlek och en ordentlig mängd magi samlades alla hans saker ner i skolkofferten som direkt kryptes ner, och Harry aktiverade sin flyttnyckel.

—

"Filius — menar du verkligen att han försvann så snabbt?"

"Innan jag hann upp till hans rum var allt packat, jag såg att han försvann med det typiska för en flyttnyckel. Så JA, han försvann."

"Men han lovade ju att vara tillbaks här."

"Ja, och det var han — men han talade om att om du avsåg interferera med honom tänkte han INTE _stanna kvar_."

"Kunde du spåra profilen av flyttnycklen?" Undrade rektorn

"Nej, och normalt skulle ingen flyttnyckel heller kunna fungera i Hogwarts, än mindre i mina områden."

"Men han försvann med en flyttnyckel — som förra gången."

"Ja, jag kan bara säga att han inte verkar ha något förtroende för dig."

"Han har kostat mig tre lärare."

"VA? — Förklara dig."

"Jag vet inte hur, men jag är övertygad om att han låg bakom Severus tillstånd. Han var den som satte Amelia på att kolla alla offentliganställda, med det försvann ännu en av lärarkåren. Och sen den som skulle ersätta Severus."

"Albus — Quirrell dödade två aurorer, och var Voldemort själv. Och Sluggan — han var ju pedofil — och du visste om det. Fy faaan för dej Albus. Hur skulle en förstaårselev kunna vara orsak till Snapes _tillstånd_?"

"Någon stal Severus själ, på samma sätt som en dementor tar den, någon som fanns i salen. Jag, Minerva, och Severus — utöver dina och Pomonas förstisar. Den enda som är tillräckligt obstinat och fräck nog att ro iland det är Potter."

"Och du har framfört den anklagelsen till aurorerna?"

"Nej — de skulle inte tro mig."

"De är inte de enda som inte tror dig Albus. Men — du kostade mig en elev." Samtidigt kom Minerva in.

"Albus — Här, Potter har lämnat in ett besked att han har slutat på Hogwarts. Inte kan han väl göra det?"

"Han har ett magisk avtal med Hogwarts, det kommer att driva honom tillbaks, om inte före uppehållet — så efter det."

"*_Nej — Potter gjorde inte något sådant — han är arvtagare till Hogwarts — arvtagarna är fria från den typen av kontrakt. Däremot kan han stänga skolan på grund av Dig Albus, och på grund av Snapes agerande, som du tillät. Liksom din avsikt att återanställa hans efterträdare._ *" Sa sorteringshatten.

"Potter — arvtagare —?— Vet han om det?"

"*_Ja — han visste det redan innan han kom hit_.*"

"Vem har talat om det för honom?"

"*_Det ligger utanför det jag kan nämna._*"

"Det är en krissituation Alastar."

"*_Nej, du kan inte åberopa en krissituation för vare sig honom eller skolan._*"

"Albus — vad är det som händer?" Undrade Minerva. Men Filius svarade i hans ställe.

"Potter talade om att han inte lovade att stanna kvar här ifall vår rektor valde att interferera i hans liv utanför skolan. Albus här verkar ha lite kort minne, och avsåg påverka min elev, som fann för gott att lämna oss, direkt och utan diskussion."

"Men han är ju bara barnet — han behöver sin utbildning, vem är hans förmyndare?" Suckade och undrade Minerva.

"Efter incidenten tidigare i år, är de uppgifterna _skyddade_." erkände rektorn, han ville inte tala om att han själv hade förkastats för flera år sedan.

"För föräldralösa som börjar på Hogwarts är det _normalt_ vår rektor. Men av någon orsak jag inte vet, så står det _ingen uppgift_ på hans uppgifter i min liggare." Sa Flitwick.

"Hans brev adresserades till "_Rum 31, Läckande Kitteln_" men där bor han inte kvar enligt Tom. Och nu finns det ingen uppgift om hans adress." Kompletterade Minerva.

"Hans anhöriga, är de som är hans målsmän." Sa rektorn med en besviken röst."

"Anhöriga? På våra elevkort så har vi uppgift om anhöriga, det är något med sorteringshatten och Hogwarts, det är uppgifter vi är bundna att inte lämna ut, de är för oss elevhusföreståndare att snabbt kunna nå anhöriga om något allvarligt inträffar. För Potters del, kan jag nämna det då det inte handlar om en levande person. Klara Westén, Övre Valsjöbyn, Jämtland Sverige. Hon aved 26 februari i år. Det enda jag har fått ut av det är att Potter _är sin egen_."

"OMÖJLIGT" Riktigt skrek rektorn ut."

"Om registerkortet är så bra uppdaterat, är inte hans adress också där?"

"Nej, det är inget behov för oss att veta en adress till en person som finns HÄR, däremot till den person som är målsman för en person som finns här. Men jag tittade till listan innan jag gick hit, Potters namn är inte längre kvar, Hogwarts har godkänt att han har slutat."

"Minerva — betyder inte det att han har kunskaper motsvarande godkänt i OWL?"

"Om — han inte hade varit grundares arvtagare skulle jag ha svarat _ja_, nu vet jag inte."

"Alastar?"

"*_Den uppgiften är utanför vad jag kan besvara, och det vet du_.*"

Albus satte igång att skriva några rader på ett pergament.

"Fawkes, ta det här brevet till Potter."

—

** Tre dagar senare **

Albus tog emot ett brev från en av postugglorna, han vecklade upp det och läste.

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Du var varnad för att blanda dig i mitt privatliv, ändå försökte du. Alltså har jag ingen orsak att vara kvar på det ställe du basar för._

_Du sände ett fågelspektakel att hitta mig med din flyttnyckel. Det brann upp innan det kom in. Det din fågel inte förstod var att vatten hindrar den att komma vidare. Den har vad som behövs, i en luftficka i ett stort akvarium. Bara det att den DÖR om den försöker lämna platsen. Du kanske inte vet att en fenix inte tål att vara i djupare vatten än en meter. En fin liten bur._

_Notera att det inte är något personligt, utan en ren självbevarelseakt från min sida. Om — Fawkes, som den tydligen heter, förblir i denna vattenspärrade cell i en månad eller mer, tappar du ALLA band med den. Jag tror inte att den låter dig tvinga den till ännu ett slavkontrakt, faktiskt stannar den frivilligt gärna där den är, har jag förstått._

_Du däremot är skyldig att till Gringotts återlämna både Gryffindors svärd, och vår osynlighetsmantel som du stulit från vårt valv. Du tror visst att det är min fars — men det är fel, den är långt äldre än så, det är en familjeangelägenhet._

_Skulle du välja att inte lämna tillbaks de sakerna omgående, så ser jag ingen annan lösning än att välja SKOLAN som objekt. Förvarna samtliga i Hogwarts att allt materiel som tillhör skolan MÅSTE finnas på plats, det inkluderar även alla böcker ni lärare har som lån från biblioteket._

_Om inte min familjs traditionsföremål finns tillbaks på Gringotts före jul — så stänger skolan på juldagen. Det innebär att samtliga inom Hogwarts åker ut utan förvarning._

_Det är DU ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, som har drivit mig till detta beslut. Du hade INGEN rättighet att sätta en flyttnyckel i brevet du använde Fawkes för att jag skulle ryckas från min valda plats för att komma under din befallning._

_Högaktningsfullt_

_Lord Harry James Gryffindor-Potter_

_Detta brev sänds med kopia till:_

_Dir Regnot Gringotts London_

_Avd-dir Amelia Bones Ministeriet._

_Och om skolans stängs publiceras det också t tidningen efterföljande dag._

—

Albus Dumbledore kände hur det vände sig i magen på honom, han förstod nu varför han hade känt sig så nedstämd de senaste dagarna. Förbindelsen med Fawkes fattades.

Men han såg dessutom hotet, skolan som sådan var mindre viktig än hans position som skolans rektor, och den status det gav.

"Tikki"

"_Vad kan Tikki stå till tjänst med rektor Dumbledore_?" Frågade den veka alven som kom på Albus begäran.

"Ta de här sakerna till Gringotts, tala om att de är till Lord Gryffindor. Se till att de inte försvinner på vägen."

"_Naturligtvis Rektor Dumbledore — Genast Rektor Dumbledore_." Sa Tikki och försvann. Ungefär samtidigt flammade det till i hans härd.

"ALBUS — jag fick ett brev, vad är det du ställer till med?"

"Jag har sänt en husalv med sakerna han begärde."

"Men du försökte blanda dig i hans privatliv — igen."

"För hans bästa, behöver han finnas hos sina anhöriga."

"Albus — de är de som dödade honom."

"Dödat?"

"Ja, enligt våra registeruppgifter var han död i minst fyra minuter, innan han var tillbaks i livet igen."

"Hur är det möjligt?"

"Vi har förhört dem, de helt enkelt _slog ihjäl han_." Men de påstår att han var vid liv när de slängde in han i skrubben igen. Det var en halvtimme efter det som det isande skriket avslöjade att han var död."

"Det kan inte vara sant — låt det inte vara sant."

"Jo Albus det är sanning."

"Då är det Voldemorts själ som har tagit över honom. Jag befarade det."

"Albus — vi har en annan uppfattning. Det vi såg i Dursleys medvetande, föranledde oss att göra en hel del tester. Ja Voldemort var inblandad, men det var när han lämnade den nyss döda kroppen av Harry Potter som blev en så stor chock för kroppen att dess hjärta tickade igång igen. Med Voldemorts själsfragment borta kunde kroppen återhämta sig. Dursleys däremot uppfattade honom som död, och fraktade bort honom. Det som hände sedan — är inte för dina öron."

"Men om han är under Voldemorts styrning — då är han farlig."

"Han är inte under Voldemorts styrning, och han kan vara farlig för ditt anseende på grund av vad DU har gjort honom — och försöker göra. Det är tack vare det han startade i höstas som vi nu har eliminerat 187 dödsätare som undkom förut. Du bör veta att du har en vilande anklagelse över dig att ha skyddat en mördare i tio år. Severus Snape är dömd som dödsätare _postumt_. Du Albus Dumbledore är den som skyddade honom."

"Vad kan jag göra?"

"Avgå, lämna tillbaks det du stulit av honom och av andra — och försvinn."

"Men — Voldemort är inte borta. Jag behövs."

"Hade du gjort det du skulle, för en del år sedan, skulle Quirrell aldrig ha kunnat döda två av mina aurorer, och jag håller dig ansvarig för hans, alltså Voldemorts, närvaro vid våra oskyddade barn. Så Albus — För den goda sakens skull AVGÅ, medan du kan."

"Jag behövs här."

"Då Albus Dumbledore är det min plikt att lämna över detta dokument. Adjö."

Innan Albus hade förstått vad som hände hade Almelia lämnat Hogwarts, till fots. Albus öppnade det förslutna dokumentet, han bröt ministeriets sigill, och tittade på texten.

Albus Dumbledore"

Det har framkommit att du inte är lämpad att ha där nationens barn ska finnas.

För tio år sedan undanhöll du en pedofil från rättvisans gång. Visserligen lät du avskeda honom, men du skulle ha överlämnat honom till rättvisan. Det är skyddande av brottsling och med det undanhöll du de drabbade barnen från professionell hjälp.

Sagde pedofil hade du övertalat att komma tillbaks till jobbet — dessvärre med löfte till honom att han kunde fortsätta sin sjuka sidoverksamhet. Det i sig är skäl nog för att du avstängs från ALLA offentliga uppdrag.

Förhören med de som kallas dödsätare, har visat att Severus Snape är en mördare, och skulle ha ställts till rättvisans prövning. Du satte istället sagde mördare att finns där på en skola där de föräldralösa barnen tvingades in i samma lokal som den som mördade deras föräldrar fanns i. Även det ensamt är skäl till avstängning.

Din inblandning i att hålla en oskyldig i fängelse utan rättslig prövning har inget med Hogwarts att göra, men visar på hur lätt du verkar ha att töja rättvisan när det passar dig, därför bävar vi för hur du böjer bort elevernas rätt, så indirekt är det en orsak att pröva din lämplighet som rektor.

Det har även bevisats att Du är orsaken att Harry Potter flydde landet, det han genom Gringitts har visat på är återigen ett flagrant övertramp och maktmissbruk.

Albus Dumbledore ALLA dina offentliga uppdrag är härmed avslutade.

Du kallas till öppen rättegång den 21 december.

Måler avser:

12 fall av stöld från familjen Potter.

1 fall av åsidosättande av familjetestamente

1 fall av människorov,

(Sirius Balcks inlåsning på Azkaban)

1 fall av skyddande av mördare, Peter Pettigrew,

(genom att inte pröva bevisen om hans död)

1 fall av försök till ättebrott.

(försöket att få Harry Potter dödad, av andra)

1 fall av skyddande av massmördare (Severus Snape)

1 fall av skyddande av pedofil (Horace Slughorn)

1 fall av försök till koppleri med pedofil

(återförandet av Horace Slughorn till Hogwarts)

1 fall av försök till människorov (Harry Potter, dec 1991)

315 fall av försök till otillåten drogning av besökare

(dopade citronkarameller som bjuds besökande)

.

.

.

Albus orkade inte läsa mer, det fanns ytterligare tre sidor. Visserligen var det mindre allvarliga saker, men var och en av dem gjorde saken komplett.

Han insåg själv — Albus Dumbledore var _slut som artist_.

—

Där lämnar vi de inblandades fortsatta öde, för den här gången.

Harry kunde naturligtvis skaffa en sån där själstransportör, och då han hade koll på två av Voldis själsfragment kunde han skicka dem till Gehenna det i sig drog alla fria fragment av Voldi dit. Med det försvann den faran, Dumble var redan nertagen. Resten blev en långdragen politisk process.

*** Ende ***


End file.
